


365247

by cutofmylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove
Summary: Hendery is struggling as a single parent of a three year old daughter and still being in love with his best friend for years Xiaojun.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 34





	365247

Life couldn’t have not gotten worse, Hendery supposes as he went to pick up his daughter from ‘daycare’ after work. Working a day job under Kun as one of the chefs at his restaurant has his perks though. He was able to work more flexible hours in order to take care of his three year old daughter. 

If you were to ask Hendery where he saw himself at the age of 26, having a child was probably not on his agenda. He does love SiJing dearly but honestly this not how he had planned life. 

“DADDY!” screamed SiJing as she comes hurtling down the hall. Hendery quickly crouches down to catch his precious daughter as she comes running into her arms. 

“How was my little girl’s first day of preschool? Did you have lots of fun?” he says as he picks her up spinning her around. 

“Daddy! I made a new frind and name is Yujin! We color picture of apple tree while sing Itsy Bitsy spider song!” 

“Well that was wonderful! You did not cause Uncle Sicheng too much trouble today right?” 

“She was quite an angel today,” Sicheng says as he emerges from his office in his dance studio. 

“Thank you gē for watching her everyday while I work. I do not think I can ever repay you and Yuta hyung” 

“Hendery, we keep telling you it is completely fine for us to watch him especially since she will not even associate herself after what had happened.” 

“I know but still… thank you. I can I treat you guys to a meal cooked by me sometime?”

“That would be lovely.”

“Okay. Come on SiJing we are going to head home now” 

“Hendery remember we have our get together next week and Jun is going to be there!”

“Okay gēgē, I will be sure to be there and bring SiJing!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week proceeded as normal: wake up, make breakfast for SiJing and myself, get her ready for school, pack her lunch, get ready for work, drop her off at preschool, and get to work before picking her up at Sicheng’s dance studio, heading home for dinner and bedtime. This routine continued until next week Saturday where they could finally relax. 

Saturdays were the only day without any extreme chaos and stress. Today is even better because he gets to hang out with his wonderful friends and see Junnie! It has been so long since they have seen each other but they continue to call and text when they could. If only things worked out differently then maybe life would have ended up with them together. 

Hendery ponders all his past mistakes in life wondering why things became the way they did and why he did not confess to Xiaojun earlier and how—

“DADDY! We get to hang out wif uncles today!”

“Yes we do get to hang out with uncles today and especially Junnie uncle! Yes we do but right now we needed to get ready in order to actually go to the party.”

“Okay daddy! I no wait to see uncle Junnie so he braid my hair like yestoday!”

“Wait he braided your hair??”

“Of courfe Daddy! He hang out with SiJing yestoday”

“Okay darling, now come on we have to get into a cute outfit”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hendery and SiJing arrives to Taeil and Taeyong’s house, which is the main gathering spot each month for their get together. Upon opening the door they immediately run into Xiaojun. 

“Uncle Junnie! Uncle Junnie! Can u braid my hair?”

“Of course I can but I told you Junnie is just fine”

“That wut daddy calls u.”  
Xiaojun just looks up at Hendery trying to keep his face composed from falling into a frown. 

“Hey Hen. How have you been?”

“I have been well Junnie. How has the floral shop going?”

“It has been well especially when I get to help around Sicheng gē when YangYang does not need my help.”

“That is nice then”

“Uncle Taetae! Uncle Illie! I mis u!” screams SiJing when she spots Taeil and Taeyong as they all walked from the foyer into the kitchen/living room area. 

“Uhh I guess I should go follow her and say hello… uh “Hen I completely understand go.”

As Hendery walks away Xiaojun sports a frown and heads over to Ten and Johnny sitting on the couch with Sicheng, Yuta, Lucas, and Jungwoo spread out around the living room as well. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiaojun plops onto the floor laying like a starfish and huffs out dramatically.

“Junnie what is the matter?” Ten asks leaning forward on the couch.

“Ten gē, Hendery does not realize that I take care of his child more than Sicheng gē he just dances and ogles Yuta hyung.”

“HEY! I actually watch SiJing you brat. You are just upset that Hendery is clueless about everything,” Sicheng puffs out crossing his arms and leaning back more into Yuta on the love seat. 

“I just want him to actually make a move. I have given him time to get settled with a child and help in anyway possible since obviously she would not. I want to be a parent to SiJing and be happy with Hendery but apparently I am stuck in the friendzone and being called uncle.”  
“Xiaojun have you considered that maybe you should share these issues with Hendery? I mean SiJing is three and she already loves you so that would not be a problem and Hendery is still head over heels for you so all need is to man up and kiss him.” 

“Ten gē that is not as simple as you think. He is always working or taking care of her so we can never get alone time. Also, are you sure he even likes me? I mean he had sex and had a child with a woman. That does not exactly scream I love you Xiaojun now does it.”

“Jun, Hendery talks about you all the time to me when I come visit the restaurant and Kun gē says that he always constantly talking about you with a smile and gleam in his eyes. That boy is whipped for you.”

“Okay Ten gē, I guess I will try talking to him tonight.”

“Now that is the spirit”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Illie uncle I have a bow in hair”

“What a lovely bow you have! Have you gone and said hello to Doyoung and Jaeyhun uncle? They are in the kitchen dear.” With that news and SiJing screaming “BUNNY UNCLE” Taeyong and Taeil are left with Hendery. 

“Hendery dear how are you? How is working at Kun’s restaurant?” Taeyong asks with Taeil embraced next to him. 

“Working for Kun gē has been great especially since he has been really understanding.”

“Of course that makes sense. Have you talked to her since she gave birth to SiJing or has she continued to ignore the child she begged out of you?”

“She has sent me money for SiJing but otherwise she has not interacted with the child at all.”

“Hen are you alright about all this? Since you obviously have no feelings for that women and it has been a couple of years will you finally confess to Xiaojun,” Taeil pipes in with a voice of concern. 

“I don’t know Taeil hyung… does he still possibly even like me after all these years? Why would he like me after I had a child with a woman he absolutely disliked?”

“He takes care of your kid Hen and he still loves you if you have not figured it out”

“What do you mean take care of my kid? I thought it was just Sicheng and Yuta hyungs who mainly took care of her especially since Xiaojun is busy with his flower shop.”

“Hendery you should know he takes care of your child all the time and especially since the shop is right next to the studio.”

“Seriously? How come none of you have told me this! I would have given Junnie my thanks more often”

“Well Hen it has been kind of hard since most of us hasn’t seen you and Sicheng just never thought to tell you since he does partially watch her.”

“I should tell him my gratitude though...” 

“Hen when are you going to actually confess and date the poor boy. He has been waiting for years especially now since you Sijing?” Taeyong adds on with a sympathetic tone. 

“I guess I should but it should be perfect and not here in your house… no offense.”

“None taken” “I don’t mind I guess” Taeyong and Taeil chime after each other and just smile towards each afterwards. “Hendery just let us know if you need our help in any way.”

“Okay hyungs I will!”

“If you will excuse us we need to check in on dinner and round up everyone.”

“Okay hyungs, but I still do not know how you fit 22 people around the table.”

“Lots of chairs Hendery, lots of chairs.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner has been proceeding whether smoothly with Sijing sitting in-between Xiaojun and Hendery making them seen as they were already together with a child. The guests are sat as Hendery, SiJing, and Xiaojun, Renjun and YangYang next to Xiajoun, Jaemin and Jeno, Donghyuk and Mark, Jisung and Chenle, Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo, Doyoung and Jaehyun, Sicheng and Yuta, Johnny and Ten, and Taeil and Taeyong ending up on the other side of Hendery (It is essentially one big circle or oval for the table). 

All of them conversing among themselves and together and as a whole enjoy the fun crazy family dinner. Hendery takes in and enjoys the scene because these people who helped him the most when SiJing came into his life. He honestly would not trade this people for anything in the world—

DING DONG 

Hendery was snapped out of his thoughts as Taeyong stands up to go answer whoever was at the door. He got up and started walking to the door after hearing a bunch of crying and shouting including a shout for his name. What he did not notice after he started walking was Xiaojun getting up after him. As he approached the front door he thought he would never see her again after SiJing’s birth but fate can be cruel sometimes. 

*flashback*

“Hendery dear, Sooyeon here is becoming more infertile quite early which is quite shocking but we want you to give us a grandchild. Since we have known you for quite a while and you seem to be such a lovely boy for our daughter… well we want to have a child and then settle down together. We understand that it is a little unconventional to have a child first but we believe it is best for you both as a couple and you will both still get together afterwards so no harm” informs Sooyeon’s parents as they converse with the both of them over dinner.

“Uh well as you see—” “Hendery would love to give you both a grandchild,” Sooyeon says as she glares for Hendery to confirm what she said to her parents. 

“Well I uh guess” “Wonderful dear you can start as soon as possible”

\-------

“Hendery I do not want anything to do with this child. Now that is born I can finally be free with my life. Good bye,” announces Sooyeon as she drops SiJing into his arms and walks out of their life forever. 

*end flashback*

“Hendery I miss you and I love you I was stupid to think otherwise,” with that statement a drunk sobbing Sooyeon latches onto Hendery and smashes her lips into his. Hendery stands shocked and eventually tries to push her off while she continues to cling. 

Xiaojun pissed off that she returned to mess up Hendery’s life and to try to have something with him storms up to her and shoved her off. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing coming back into his life, shitface drunk demanding to be taken back when you were the one who dropped everything the moment the child was born. Not even to mention how Hendery essentially was forced into giving your parents a grandchild.  
You have no fucking right to come back here so I suggest you get the fuck out. You have never once cared about Hendery more than trying to date him or get into your pants. So just stop. Get the fuck out of here and never return,” hissed Xiaojun as he pushes her out the door and slams it shut. 

“And you Wong Kunhang, why the fuck did you even give that bitch a child huh? Why did you not stand up for yourself. You knew damn well that I loved you and have loved you for fucking years but instead you giver her a child? For what reason? I love SiJing but why did you not fight your way out of that? I am sick of waiting for you to make a move so I will make one myself.”

Xiaojun marches over to Hendery and smashes his lips with Hendery’s. Hendery completely shocked by this turn of events completely shakes out of it and kisses Xiaojun back with fever. They break a part when they finally need to breathe and just rest their foreheads together.

“I love you Junnie, I love you so much and I wish I had not gotten pressured into that situation everyday but it brought me SiJing which I will forever be thankful for but I lost you romantically for a while and I am so sorry Junnie. I am truly sorry I—”

“Hen it’s okay, I was just so angered in the moment and I just wanted to get rid of the person who caused you so much pain. I love you so much okay?”

“I—”

“Does that mean Junnie is my new daddy?” Xiaojun and Hendery both look over to SiJing who is in Kun’s arms while the rest of the group is gathered around from watching the scene.

“It does but only if he accepts,” Hendery says as he grabs SiJing and looks back to Xiaojun.

“I would love nothing more.”

Whoops and cheers can be heard from all of the group as they congratulate the new couple. 

“I think this has been enough for today how but some desert?” asks Taeyong as he starts to herd the group back into the kitchen. 

Xiaojun walks up and interlocks his fingers with Hendery and smiles. They both walk hand in hand with Hendery holding SiJing as they walk back to the kitchen. The are one happy complete family as they join the rest of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first fanfic! Please ignore any typos or grammatical errors!


End file.
